


home

by ahchuwo



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, but i tried, tf am i doing, this is so ew of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/ahchuwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jiae just got fired from her job, making her unable to pay for the monthly rent. lucky for her, choi seungcheol comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and i adore loveteen so here i go. weeps. and i honestly don't know if i should make chapters for this or if it would stay as a drabble but idk, maybe if i feel inspired.

Jiae mindlessly enters the monochromatic building, pain clearly noticeable on her pale visage. Everything happened so fast; so fast that she can’t even get a grasp towards the situation she’s currently in. Her dainty hands are shaking vigorously, causing a few papers within it to fall out here and there—though she really couldn’t care less. She doesn’t even bother to knock as she just quietly opens the door to the CEO’s room, placing down the last of her paper works neatly on the wide desk, just beside a contract which was nullified a few days before. She frowns at the sight of her name on the nullified contract and couldn’t help but to angrily clutch it before hurrying out the company premises.

It suffocates her to think about anything inside it; the nosy team leader who couldn’t keep his rude thoughts to himself, the secretary with her annoyingly noisy stilettos and weird sense of clothing, and she would never, ever forget that janitress who would always throw away any paper that she would find on her working desk. Jiae, herself, can’t believe how good she was at controlling her temper while working for more than eight hours without even receiving a little bonus.

She groans at the sight of her apartment just around the corner, not missing that large ‘FOR RENT’ sign pinned on her front door. Her things were messily stuffed inside two duffle bags—yes, just two duffle bags for all her things—and her other books scattered around it. _‘Gee, big thanks to the landlady,’_ she thinks as she tries to put her books into the stuffed duffle bags, gaining a few looks from people passing by. Lowering her head down in shame, she could only walk away quickly.

After an hour of walking, she decided to rest for a while at a convenience store. As desperate as she is, she can’t seem to have enough courage to call anyone on her contact list for help. Her parents would surely go nuts once she tells them that she got fired. She can’t go to her best friend, Soojung, too. That girl has done too many things for Jiae already. Plus, she lives with her boyfriend, it would be awkward if Jiae were to barge in and stay with them.

Groaning at her luck, she then bangs her head loudly on the table, startling the cashier who was half awake. “Uh, anything wrong, Miss?” He carefully asks, afraid that he might get to her nerves, but Jiae just shakes her head, almost inaudibly saying “I’m fine.”

A pair of hands suddenly appears on the table, just before Jiae tries to bang her head on the table for the nth time. “Could you please stop? You’re shaking the table and my drink just spilled... And is that a bruise?” The girl immediately stops after hearing the word ‘bruise’, quickly checking her reflection on her phone. The person was right, she could clearly see the small bump forming and thank God that she wasn’t using a mirror, she’d cringe once she sees the ugly, purplish color.

“Here,” Before she could react, a cold bottle of water was being pressed on her forehead. “It would help stop the swelling.” Jiae mutters a soft ‘thanks’ before looking up at the other, surprised to see a familiar face. She saw him before; she was so sure of it, but she couldn’t remember when. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks with his eyes widening as the girl comes closer.

“Do I know you?” Jiae asks, her voice sounding extremely curious. The other only stares at her weirdly. The girl then shrugs and takes the bottle from his hand. “I guess I’m wrong then.” She says, even though she doesn’t believe it otherwise. _‘I’ll try to remember him later,’_ she thinks, mentally making a note.

Jiae’s mind was clouded with thoughts a few minutes later, but someone’s ringing phone just disturbed her; it was his, the person who helped her. _‘He’s still here?’_ She thinks, wondering how long she has been staying at the store. She just blankly watches the other as he talks to someone on his phone, obviously looking irritated. “Does it look like it’s easy to just find a new dorm mate? I’m trying!” He ends the call without hesitation, but Jiae could clearly hear someone shouting from the other line. “Hey you, would you like to live at a dumpsite for a very cheap price?” He asks, with his every word laced with sarcasm.

Jiae, not realizing the situation, just answered, “Actually, It’s better than nothing.” After he hears her statement, which was the time he notices the duffle bags right next to her, he then asks: “Kicked out?”

“Sadly, yes.”

The other laughs at her dispirited face, patting her shoulder as if they’ve known each other. He then stands and picks up her bags, pulling her up. “Since you said a dumpsite is better than nothing, let me escort you to your new place.” He pulls her gently, with the other quickly grabbing her phone from the table, not able to do anything with his grip on her wrist.

“You’re still a stranger!” She exclaims.

“I’m Seungcheol, happy?”

It takes a few seconds before the girl huffs loudly. “Yes. And I’m Jiae.”


End file.
